


Good Girl

by FlavorofKylo



Series: The Dark Gift [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B-Boy Kylo, Biting, Complete, F/M, Groping, Human/Vampire Relationship, Is Rey a badass or a Good Girl? You decide, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non Consensual Biting, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rey's not who you think she is, Sexual Tension, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: DJ Kylo Ren is a newly-turned vampire who holds house parties with his roommate Poe, to bring in unsuspecting humans.  He's been waiting for the chance to get Rey, who he met months earlier, to a party. He's just dying to see her, bite her and maybe even turn her.  She finally shows up and he's thrilled.But he's in a for a little surprise.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: The Dark Gift [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827673
Comments: 28
Kudos: 133





	Good Girl

Kylo’s Journal

My name is Kylo. This is probably the fiftieth journal I’ve started in my life. Okay, so that's an exaggeration, but there have been a LOT of them. Why do shrinks always seem to think journals are a good idea? So they can get inside your head. It’s not a place _I_ really want to be, so if anyone gets their paws on this somehow, I’ll warn you of that before you start reading. This was YOUR decision. Not to mention the fact that if a human actually reads this, I’ll definitely be made.

  
So, there’s this girl. I mean, why else would you want to read this? I’m really not that interesting, but people always seem to want to talk about me and blame shit on me. And I don’t mean just lately, I mean like most of my life—from the time I was eight or nine.

 _Kylo has problems with impulse control_ , they said.

 _Kylo doesn’t know how to share,_ they said.

 _Kylo needs meds,_ they said.

_Kylo thinks he can rap, and where the fuck did he get that idea?_

Okay, that last one really hurt. I really don’t think I’m that bad….people just don't _give me a chance_ , fuck. Fuckers. They think because I'm not from the hood, I can't rap. It's not fair. But it is what it is. 

I love hip hop, especially the old stuff: Biggie, LL, Run DMC, Wu Tang—it doesn’t end. I love them for the same reason so many people hate them: they say what they want, how they want. I’d say the same about punk rock, but how many punk bands can you name that are still cranking it out these days? 

  
Look, I only need a few things: Cold brew coffee, my turntable and someone to help balance out my crazy… help bring me back into the light. I’ve got too much darkness inside my head.

  
Oh yeah, and _blood._ I need that. Definitely need that.

Sometlmes I feel like Jadakiss and I were telepathically connected when he wrote "ME":

 _What they talking 'bout? ME._  
 _Who they talking 'bout? ME._  
 _All they talk about is ME._

  
It sucks.

  
So, anyway—back to the girl. I do okay with girls, I guess. Being a DJ helps; it’s one of the reasons I tried it out in the first place back in high school. I’ve always been awkward, gawky: too tall, super tall, crazy long arms and legs, big nose, ears that stick out. People used to look at me like I was some kind of freak, a Bigfoot back in junior high. Kids are mean.

  
Things definitely started getting better in my 20’s. Some people even say I’m good looking, now, if you can believe it. Wonder of wonders.  
I still feel awkward a lot of time though, even though I just turned 26. And I gotta tell you, celebrating your birthday as a vampire is weird since technically, you’re _already dead._ But I digress.

  
Now, I know how to cover up my insecurities. I put on a brave face. I still have the crazy thoughts in my head sometimes, and my emotions shoot to the sky and then dip into the gutter without any warning. I used to take meds for that, when I was still human, but there doesn’t seem to be any point to it anymore.

  
Until that asshole, Snoke, turned me, I used to see a psychiatrist and she gave me meds. But I can’t go to a psych anymore, because they require testing your blood occasionally. And having someone testing my blood would be a _clusterfuck_ of a bad idea.

  
So…where was I? About this girl. Okay, I should say woman. She’s 22, and that doesn’t qualify her as a girl. Her name is Rey. I first saw her at a house party where I was DJ’ing about six months ago, before Snoke screwed everything up by turning me into a bloodsucker. I saw her on the dance floor, and I remember exactly what song I was spinning at that moment: it was Q-Tip’s “Vivrant Thing.”

_Special girl, real good girl_

_Biggest thing in my itty bitty world_

_Called her up and she made me feel right_

_Wish this bliss would never take flight_

I saw Rey and I instantly thought: That’s her. _That’s my girl._

  
I’m not sure why my brain singled her out, but it was just a feeling. There were lots of other pretty girls there, but I felt drawn to her, and watching her dance just made the feeling stronger. I wanted to talk to her, but I was spinning so I just watched her dancing with her friends and trying to figure out what kind of music she liked. When I threw a sample of “Rapper’s Delight” into a mix, she finally made her way up to the booth and leaned over to talk to me. She asked me if I would play some more old school hip hop. When she said that, I almost fell on the floor. I tried to be cool, though and just nodded.

“I got you,” I said. “What’s your name?”

  
She smiled, flashing her dimples. She had some real pretty eyes and a sweet smile.

  
“I’m Rey,” she said. "With an 'e'".

  
"Kylo."

The smile she gave me was so sweet, it made my heart twinge, just a little. 

  
I played “Walk This Way”—the Run DMC version, of course, because it rocks so much harder than the original--and “Jingling Baby” by LL, just for her. She loved it. The crowd was rocking on "Jingling," too--it has such a great beat. She was on the floor with her friends Rose and Finn having a great time, but the crowd started pressing for something more current after that, so I switched up to some Daft Punk. She kinda faded into the crowd then, and left before I could get her number. I kept hoping to run into her at other parties in the area, but it didn’t happen.

  
But that was then, and this is now. And it’s about to change soon, real soon. Tomorrow night, in fact.

  
______________________________________________________

  
Right after I was turned, I met Poe and he introduced me to some other bloodsuckers who lived in BK. Poe had come up with a scheme to bring unsuspecting humans into close contact, so the situation was prime for us to feed. These kinds of parties didn’t always involve sex, but sometimes they did; it really just depended on how horny a particular blood drinker—and human-- was at the time. I quickly learned that my libido had tamped down from when I was human, but sometimes it was just easier to add sex into the mix, to get someone to bare their throat. More fun, too.

I moved out of the small apartment I rented from my parents and moved in with Poe. It's a really nice Brooklyn condo. We had parties every week, and there was always a ton of students from the college—fresh blood. It gave me a chance to DJ, which was really nice, but I still didn’t get much of an opportunity to rap my own rhymes. Hardcore rappers tended to make fun of me and not take me seriously. I did a battle rap once with one of the kids from the university, but the crowd chose him pretty overwhelmingly. It was so embarrassing I didn’t have the heart to try it again.

  
Thank god Rey wasn’t there that night.

  
I’ve been bugging Poe to see if we could find out how to get Rey and a few of her friends to our next party. He finally came up with a solution, since he was so good with online marketing and shit (it was what he studied in school). We sent some personalized invites to the university and different unions, and asked for RSVPs. We finally got one from Rey.

  
“You sure it’s her?” I asked him.

  
“Dude, it’s not a common name, spelled like that.”

  
“What’s her last name?” For some reason, I really needed to know.

  
“Van Helsing.”

  
Hmm. Weird. Why did that sound so familiar?

_____________________________________________

It was almost ten and the party had been going for awhile. I was at the turntable spinning when I finally saw her. The girl. _My girl._

_I was dreaming last night, baby_   
_Last night I was dreaming that you’d be mine_   
_But I was crying, like a child_   
_You could be mine, mine, mine, mine, mine all mine._

I stayed cool until her eyes finally met mine. She gave me a little smile, and I my stomach flipped over. Shit. This was happening. It had to happen.

I took a break from spinning and wandered over to the bar. She was talking to a guy and a girl, and I walked over to them slowly. I saw them together last time, so I assumed they were her friends. I hoped he was only a friend.

“Hi,” I said, trying to be cool. “Rey, right?” She smiled, nodded. “Do you remember me?”

“Of course. Hi, Kylo. This is Finn and Rose."

“Hi guys.”

“Nice set, Kylo,” Rose said.

I tipped my head and let my eyes sweep over Rey. She was wearing an interesting outfit: leggings and boots with a long cream-colored tunic. It looked like she had some kind of knife strapped to her thigh. Kinda strange but hot. _Very hot._

“Anybody want a drink?” My eyes stayed on Rey.

“No, we’re good,” Finn said. “Thanks.”

I nodded again and walked away slowly, hoping she’d follow. I didn’t want to chase her. I wanted her to come to me.

I grabbed a beer and leaned against the wall, watching everybody. We had a good turnout, but it was a little crowded. I saw Poe in a dark corner, making out with a girl named Zorrie.

I started talking to another girl, Kaydel, but I was watching Rey the whole time. Finally, she broke away and started towards us.

She gave Kaydel a sour little smile, but then she looked at me. “I think I will have that drink after all.”

  
I stood up straight and Kay drifted away, leaving us alone. “Sure, what’s your pleasure?”

“Red wine.”

I poured her a glass of wine and held it out to her.

“Here you go.” Her fingertips deliberately brushed mine as she took it, and something like electricity passed through me from her. Our eyes locked and for a second it felt like the floor dropped out from under me.

She cocked her head, smiled. “Thanks.” It was the first time she was standing so close to me and I saw the smattering of freckles that decorated her cheeks. She had hardly any makeup on, and damn she was beautiful. I felt my throat tightening up and tried to swallow.

“You wanna go get high?”

“Sure.”

I gestured for her to follow me. “I like your outfit, by the way,” I said. “But what is that thing on your leg?”

She followed me into the bedroom. I closed the door.

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s a dagger."

I thought that was pretty damn interesting. “I guess it’s a good thing to have if you’re walking alone at night, huh? Lot of creeps out there.” 

I got my stash out and started to fill the pipe. She came over and sat next to me on the bed.

“I’ve got some hash, too," I said. " Ever try it?”

Her eyes got huge. “No,” she said. “That might be a bit much.”

I fired up the pipe and took a hit, passing it to her. “It is. But this is good shit.”

I watched her take a deep pull, hold and then exhale. Almost a minute or two, her expression softened as the smoke hit her bloodstream.

“Whoa,” she said.

I laughed a little. “Yeah.” I was already starting to feel it, but I wasn’t sure if it was from the grass or from being so close to her. I let my hand fall on her thigh and she didn’t move.

“So, what are you studying?” I asked, trying to keep cool. My body was screaming for me to _touch her_ , to _bite her._

“Biology,” she said. “I want to do research. Cure diseases, things like that.”

I was genuinely impressed. “No kidding? Wow. I stroked her cheek. “Smart... _and_ beautiful.” I could almost smell the blood rushing through her warm, soft body and it was making me crazy.

I leaned in and kissed her. It was magic. I could feel her body surrendering, and my cock twitched in my pants. God, I wanted her.

I was so lost in the kiss that for a minute I didn’t realize she had pulled the knife out of its sheath and rested it on the bed. _What the hell was she doing?_

“What’s that for?”

“I know what you are, Kylo,” she said softly. “You’re a Creature of the Night. Blood drinker.”

I tried laughing her off. “Why the fuck would you say _that?_ ”

“It’s a gift. Special talent for sniffing ‘em out. Goes back in my family for generations.”

"What?" I shook my head. Couldn't be true. Nope.

“My great, great grandfather was Marcus Van Helsing. You know who he was, right?”

Oh, shit. Why the hell didn’t Poe figure this out? Why didn’t I?

“Of course. Famous vampire hunter.” It seemed pointless to deny it now. “So, are you planning to kill me? I don't think the dagger's gonna do it, sweetheart."

She glared. "Shall we find out?" 

"Well, listen... if you are, can I get some pussy first? _Please?_ Then I can at least die happy.”

She blushed and then laughed softly. It was the sweetest sound. But she still wasn’t sure. 

My heart was pounding. I leaned forward and kissed her ear, licked it. Her skin was sweet, a little salty.

Her small hands pushed back against my chest, but gently.

" _Kylo,"_ she said.

" _Rey..."_

Her shoulders were still tight, and I sighed. Then in a flash of inspiration, I started moving down her body until I was kneeling between her legs. I grinned and tugged on the waistband of her leggings.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked. 

I looked into her eyes. "Hey, if I'm gonna die, I should be allowed at least one last meal." 

Her eyes got big. 

“Come on, Rey. Be a good girl.”

She let out a little gasp. _What the fuck?_ I tried it again. 

  
“Can you be a _good girl_ for me, hmm? Please?"

Her mouth dropped open but not a sound came out. I tugged her leggings down to her knees and she didn't stop me. When I slipped a hand into her panties, she let out a breathy little moan. 

“You like that, baby? Hmm?"

She swallowed hard. She seemed to be frozen. 

"I--"

I smiled and pulled her panties down. Her clit was right there, glistening. She was wet.

"Okay if I have a taste? Tell me if you want this." 

She licked her lips, a deer in headlights. After a moment, she murmured, so softly I could barely hear her. "Yes. I do."

I ran my tongue along her slit and felt her body jolt. She was so sweet, like the nectar of the gods. She mewled and squirmed under me while I ate her out, her little cries just making me harder. When she arched her back, i looked up to watch her come. She looked so beautiful that way, lost in pleasure. Forgetting herself. 

While she was lying still, blissed out, I crawled back up and kissed her again. I whispered in her ear: "Do you still want to kill me?" 

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

“That's it. You're so soft and sweet for me right now, aren't you?"

“Yes, Kylo. Just don't....don’ t bite...and I won't kill you."

I had to do it, had to make her mine. I found the sweet spot on her throat and licked at it.

“It’s okay, baby, it won’t hurt. You’ll like it, I promise. My good girl." 

I bit her, and she tasted even better than I imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> "ME," Jadakiss. Ignatius, 2019.
> 
> "Vivrant Thing," Q-Tip. Amplified, 1999.
> 
> "Emotional Rescue," Jagger-Richards (Rolling Stones). Emotional Rescue, 1980


End file.
